


50-Word Prompted Writing Meme, J&A Style

by aegistheia



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts in 50 words, Johnny's style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50-Word Prompted Writing Meme, J&A Style

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** 50-Word Prompted Writing Meme, J &A Style  
>  **Rating:** G to PG-13  
>  **Genre:** General, Crack, Fluff, Angst, Horror  
>  **Word Count:** 1300  
>  **Warnings:** Real person fiction. Some rather random boy-loving in there (read: weird pairings), too, but that's the nature of the game. Some filthy language.  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/2311.html); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/2357.html).  
>  **Summary:** A series of prompts in 50 words, Johnny's style.  
>  **A.N.:** Since I blow _so badly_ at writing short stuff, I decided to go for a fifty-word springboard. I'm sure everyone's seen this meme before, but I'll try it out in hopes that I can get some practice with concision. I took the liberty of rearranging some numbers around some prompts so that each number and prompt received even representation. I know, I'm a nerd, but I am also a ~~political left-winger~~ believer of equal opportunity.
> 
>  _Step 1: Write down the names of 10 characters._  
>  Step 2: Write a fic of 50 words for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.
> 
> 1\. Ninomiya Kazunari  
> 2\. Nishikido Ryo  
> 3\. Matsumoto Jun  
> 4\. Akanishi Jin  
> 5\. Ohno Satoshi  
> 6\. Aiba Masaki  
> 7\. Koyama Keiichirou  
> 8\. Yamashita Tomohisa  
> 9\. Sakurai Sho  
> 10\. Nakamaru Yuichi

**1\. First Time, 2 & 7 **

_(Nishikido Ryo & Koyama Keiichirou)_

 

Nishikido-kun's sharpness leaves Shige completely cowed, and Kusano mildly impressed. It's the first time Koyama finds himself the mediator amongst his best friends.

"He won't bite you, you know," he says to Shige, and Nishikido-kun turns to give a blank look that he recognizes, much later, as shock, and gratitude.

 

 

**2\. AU, 1 & 8**

_(Ninomiya Kazunari & Yamashita Tomohisa)_

 

"It's not hard to phase into the network for us," Nino says.

YamaPi looks doubtfully at the hub. "It's outdated."

"Won't matter, at current connection speeds. Anything faster will screw with system processing."

"If you say so." Fitting the hub snugly, he closes his eyes, and dives into electric blue.

 

 

**3\. Threesome, 3 & 6 & 9 **

_(Matsumoto Jun & Aiba Masaki & Sakurai Sho)_

 

"I can't _believe_ you two."

"MatsuJun doesn't need to believe to join us," Aiba coos.

"Are those _baby_ _otters_ ," Sho squeaks.

"Why a petting zoo?" Jun nearly wails as another kid tries to eat his hemp shirt.

"Babies love you," Aiba says ruthlessly, and shoves a fawn into his arms.

 

 

**4\. Hurt/Comfort, 5 & 10 **

_(Ohno Satoshi & Nakamaru Yuichi) _

 

The atmosphere is sour and stung; Nakamaru can't keep his temper in check. "Let's take a break," he says, and goes the other way down the hall from a fuming Ueda.

He pauses by the next door. Ohno looks up and smiles. "Nakamaru-kun."

"Ohno-kun," he replies, and his heart settles.

 

 

**5\. Crack, 1**

_(Ninomiya Kazunari)_

 

_Nino's eyes gleamed. "So I get to direct a segment in Akihabara?"_

_Jun frantically shook his head at the producer._

_The producer nodded. Grinned._

"Jun-kun looks fetching," Nino chuckles. He tips his Mario cap, pans the camcorder.

"Get me a Princess Peach dress that actually _fits_ next time," Jun snaps.

 

 

**6\. Genderswitch, 4 & 9 **

_(Akanishi Jin & Sakurai Sho) _

 

Sakurai inspects him – her? – with narrowed eyes. "You're not much of a girl."

"I've got bigger boobs," Akanishi says defiantly, pushing his chest forward.

Sakurai frowns. "Mine are more shapely."

"Holy _shit_ ," Nagase whispers gleefully to a staring Taichi. "Who knew spying on kouhai through door-cracks would give us _girl-porn_?"

 

 

**7\. Angst, 3 & 8 **

_(Matsumoto Jun & Yamashita Tomohisa) _

 

Jun finds Pi in a slum of a bar, so he doesn't bother asking before he slips in beside him.

"Gin," he tells the bartender, ignoring Pi's silence. "Also, you owe me."

"She owes me, too," Pi finally says, "so she can pay our tab if she ever comes back."

 

 

**8\. Amnesia, 2 & 10**

_(Nishikido Ryo & Nakamaru Yuichi) _

 

"I can't remember," Nakamaru says, sounding so stunned that Ryo turns to stare.

"Then you've just gotten more memory space," he says, "congratulations."

"But I don't know if I'd lost anything useful!"

"Will anyone die over this?"

"Probably not, but—"

"Then it wasn't anything important," Ryo says with finality. 

 

 

**9\. Dark, 4 & 5 **

_(Akanishi Jin & Ohno Satoshi) _

 

"Congratulations," Jin says. "It's great that sempai debuted."

Ohno-sempai looks at him with sleepy eyes. "I suppose."

Jin barely keeps the seething longing down. "One day I hope to be in sempai's position, too."

"I hope not."

Jin looks up in time to catch the shadow flicker in his eyes.

 

 

**10\. Baby Fic, 7**

_(Koyama Keiichirou)_

 

Koyama gapes at the bundle.

"Go on, Kei," she says, a thread of exasperated laughter under her voice, "you can hold her."

"But," he says helplessly, "but, I've only held my nephew before—"

She thrusts the blankets into his arms.

His daughter yawns, and he completely forgets to breathe.

 

 

**11\. Death Fic, 2 & 3 **

_(Nishikido Ryo & Matsumoto Jun) _

 

"So tell me," Ryo says hoarsely, staring into his drink, "how would you cope?"

"Get piss-drunk, sob like a girl on some poor friend's shoulder, and go to bed with headache medicine next to me," Jun says promptly, refilling Ryo's glass and tucking the medicine bottle just out of sight.

 

 

**12\. Horror, 6**

_(Aiba Masaki)_

 

Panting hard, he whips around the corner, down the alley, and up onto the rooftop before he dares to stop and fight against his thudding heart as it threatens to give him away by the sound of its beats.

It takes him a second too long to notice the blood.

 

 

**13\. Romance, 4 & 7 **

_(Akanishi Jin & Koyama Keiichirou) _

 

"Roses," Koyama says firmly. "Girls like roses."

"They like gold and silver and a big, hard cock," Jin counters.

"Akanishi-kun, that's not something we can say on air," Koyama protests.

"But we're not on air," Jin says, and suddenly he's in Koyama's personal space. "Bet you like all that, too."

 

 

**14\. Threesome, 1 & 2 & 5 **

_(Ninomiya Kazunari & Nishikido Ryo & Ohno Satoshi) _

 

"We're the three short musketeers!" Ohno carols at the ceiling.

"Fuck you," Ryo mutters, and downs half his beer.

"You're the only insecure one here," Nino informs him cheerfully, "so you should get over it."

"Fuck you too," Ryo informs him, and chugs the rest.

Nino just smiles. "Maybe later."

 

 

**15\. Amnesia, 6 & 8 **

_(Aiba Masaki & Yamashita Tomohisa) _

 

When Pi slips onto Tackey's balcony, Aiba's there, smoking.

"Yamashita," Aiba says on an exhale, and offers a cigarette.

He takes it and spins it around his fingers, around the shape of heartache in his chest. "How do you forgive?"

Aiba shrugs easily. "Sometimes it's just a matter of forgetting."

 

 

**16\. Baby Fic, 3 & 10 **

_(Matsumoto Jun & Nakamaru Yuichi) _

 

"No pets," Jun says.

"I know." Nakamaru looks shifty and unrepentant. "But it's not mine."

Jun peers at the ball of wet fur. "So you just picked up a kitten on your way to work?"

"It's just a _baby_ ," Nakamaru says indignantly.

Jun sighs and drapes a towel over it.

 

 

**17\. Angst, 4**

_(Akanishi Jin)_

 

Jin glances at the NO SMOKING sign on the restaurant window and sighs. "Fuck this," he says absently to the brilliant Los Angeles sky.

If anything, the most he misses about Japan is the burn of cigarettes between his fingers whenever he wants it. Coffee without smokes is just tasteless.

 

 

**18: Genderswitch, 1 & 7 **

_(Ninomiya Kazunari & Koyama Keiichirou) _

 

"So I'm hoping for some guidance," Koyama finishes hopefully.

Ninomiya-kun very politely doesn't stare at his, er, chest. "Why would you come to me for this?"

"Because Arashi-san has the most experience in public, paid cross-dressing," Koyama admits, "and also because neither Tackey nor Kanjani8 are in their dressing rooms."

 

 

**19\. AU, 5 & 9 **

_(Ohno Satoshi & Sakurai Sho) _

 

The sky is bleeding today.

"It's not so bad," Sho chides. "We don't need to contribute tonight."

But it's bleeding, and the storms are sweeping in.

"So _that's_ why I keep accidentally deriving magic." Sho shakes off a stray spark. "Then you should sleep."

Satoshi nods, and sinks into red.

 

 

**20\. Horror, 10 & 8**

_(Nakamaru Yuichi & Yamashita Tomohisa) _

 

"Yamashita!" Nakamaru gasps, skidding into view.

"What?" Pi stares at Nakamaru's dishevelled clothes, at the wild eyes and even wilder hair. "Is there a thunderstorm coming?" They're scheduled for a promotional stint in Shibuya today; it had _better_ not rain.

" _We're out of tea_ ," Nakamaru croaks.

"...okay?"

" _And coffee._ "

" _What?!_ "

 

 

**21\. First Time, 4 & 6 **

_(Akanishi Jin & Aiba Masaki) _

 

"Hello," Jin says, surprised.

Aiba glances to the side quickly. "Don't be loud," he whispers unnecessarily.

"Do you work at your family restaurant often?" Jin can't help but ask.

"As often as you come to eat," Aiba replies with a wink, and slides a plate of gyoza onto the table.

 

 

**22\. Hurt/Comfort, 7 & 8 **

_(Koyama Keiichirou & Yamashita Tomohisa) _

 

"My headdddd," YamaPi moans.

"Hangover?" Koyama says sympathetically.

"Yuu-kun challenged me," YamaPi declares with a magnificent pose, before shrinking back into himself. "I shouldn't have won."

"Come here." Koyama helps YamaPi lay down gingerly on his lap. "See if a fifteen-minute nap won't help."

He lets YamaPi sleep for twenty.

 

 

**23\. Crack, 9 & 10 **

_(Sakurai Sho & Nakamaru Yuichi)_

 

"For our next segment," Sakurai says, newscaster face on so tight it'll take days to peel off, "please welcome Nakamaru Yuichi-kun as our guest reporter!"

"Thanks, Sakurai-kun," Nakamaru says, equally ashen. "This upcoming, record-breaking rollercoaster will be promoted by a joint single between Sakurai-kun and I. Please anticipate the release!"

 

 

**24\. Dark, 2 & 6 **

_(Nishikido Ryo & Aiba Masaki) _

 

It's nightfall by the time Ryo gets out of the stifling composition room. He's rifling through his pocket for his lighter when a flame flickers to life inches from his nose.

"Gah!" he says, then, "oh, Aiba-kun. Sorry. Thanks."

Aiba merely smiles. Ryo has never been more grateful for silence.

 

 

**25\. Romance, 3 & 5 **

_(Matsumoto Jun & Ohno Satoshi)_

 

Problem is, Leader isn't a traditional romantic. He'll appreciate each and every advance, but Jun doesn't want him to just _appreciate_ it.

"High-quality acrylics," Sho suggests.

"Bait!" Aiba shouts.

"You already know," Nino grunts, then curses as GAME OVER music trumpets.

"Thanks." Ohno smiles at the fish-shaped tubes of paint.

 

 

**26\. Death fic, 1 & 9**

_(Ninomiya Kazunari & Sakurai Sho) _

 

"Not really," Nino says, and Sho stares at him. "Well, he's pretty much dead to me, right."

Sho hadn't missed how Nino had looked away too quickly from the family pictures on their piano. "Kazu."

"Honest," Nino insists, but doesn't fight when Sho pulls him close and doesn't let go.

 

 

 

 

- _fin_ -  



End file.
